When Everything Changes
by DarkEyedMiko
Summary: Sesshomaru is hurt and when he becomes too weak to control his beast, a whole lot of havoc begins... I do not own Inuyasha! Please review! Kagomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:****What if?**

**What if everything you knew could change? In a fraction of a second, everything you feared or thought or wanted...changed. That's what happened when he kissed her.**

"...Ses...shomaru?" She was shocked. Had he really just...kissed her! Kagome's eyes were wide in wonder as she recalled what had just happened. She was cleaning the taiyoukai's wound for him, for he couldn't in the shape he was in. His blood was soaking the ground around him and he grew even paler than his usual self from blood loss. The large gash in his side was healing, thanks to his youki, but the severe lack of blood in his system was slowing the process. Kagome had been trying to stop the flow so he could heal himself faster when Sesshomaru had sat up, grabbed her face and...

A bright pink blush dominated her cheecks as realization dawned on her.

Sesshomaru, laying beside her, shifted a bit and looked up at the amazed girl. "Miko," his voice was muted, weak from his injury, "This Sesshomaru would be greatly obliged if you would stay here until the wound is healed." He stopped, his brow knitting together in frustration and he frowned. 'When did this Sesshomaru begin asking for the aid of others?' he thought to himself.

Who is this and what have they done with Sesshomaru, Kagome thought, still light headed and confused from the kiss.

It had been so quick. As soon as she'd felt his mouth meet hers, it was gone, his body lay in the same exact place it had been, as if it hadn't moved. And as soon as his strong lips were gone, she felt herself missing them. Had she imagined that? What had just happened?

"Ummm..." she began but when she looked shyly at him, his eyes were closed and his breath had slowed drastically. 'No!' Panic consumed Kagome as she scanned his impossibly still form. 'No no no. Sesshomaru!'

"Be calm, miko. This Sesshomaru would not perish so easily. The smell of fear in your scent is quite discomforting. Calm yourself, immediately." 'That arrogant ass,' Kagome thought. Anger quickly replaced any emotion she had before towards the Ice King.

Sesshomarus' nose quickly filled with an aroma a kin to the smell of burning cinnamon. He growled sharply. Fear, and then acceptance filled his senses. _Good miko_, his beast purred. _She learns quickly. What a sweet little bitch she would make_. Seshomaru growled again, more ferociously, making Kagome jump a bit. 'Never! She would not become demon. A human miko would never allow herself to become that which she calls foe!' _Foe?_ His beast chuckled, _We are foes __and yet, there she sits, so near to our person, tending to our wounds, afraid for our life, like a faithful bitch. Mmmmm, and her taste... _

'ENOUGH,' Sesshomaru hissed to his growing desire and miko hungry beast. He was weak, which gave his beast more power over him than what he would customarily allow. He did not like it, to say the least. 'This miko has been spoken for. That bastard son of my sire has laid claim to her.' _That hanyou is a foolish pup to lay claim to that which was made for us. We are killing perfection. What we want, we take. She is ours, and there will be no other to soothe our mind, body and soul as she will. _Sesshomaru snorted at the ludicrous claims of his beast. 'This Sesshomaru has not announced a claim on this female, nor began courting her, nor WILL this Sesshomaru do such. Any male on this goddamn continent may court her if they wish.' And then there was pain.

His beast howled angrily inside him, shaking his body to the core, his breath being knocked painfully out of him from the force. _**That will not be tolerated! **_His head throbbed and ached. _**NO male shall touch our mate! If you do not proceed to lay claim to her, I will mark her as a candidate without your consent and we will begin the courting with I in charge. **_The ringing in his ears began to fade, slowly._And what a short courting it will be... _His beast purred again and Sesshomaru thought nothing as the pain receded.

He would not argue with his beast in this state. He might anger it into action and even in his weakened physical condition, the little miko would not be able to fend off the desires of his beast. _And the desires of yourself_, his beast whispered. Sesshomaru sighed. His animalistic conscience did know his needs. She was tantalizing, the miko. Her dark eyes and hair contrasted with the soft, paleness of her skin and the sweetness of her breath. And her taste...his beasts quick assault on her mouth had made his knees weak. He snorted in disgust. A mere mortal woman had made his manhood quiver and his body tingle. He really needed to be bedded. _She is no mere mortal. She is strong and will bear us many strong pups... She is ours._

Kagome gawked at Sesshomaru. What was wrong with him? He was laying there serenely one second and then growling, snorting, and convulsing the next. She bit her lip worriedly and moved closer to him, not sure whether he needed her help or if he was dreaming or he was possessed...well, that would explain the kiss. Kagome's face lit pink like a flamingo as she remembered the brief, intimate meeting of their lips. She felt a small fire begin to grow between her legs at the memory and she cursed herself for her hentai mind. And then, something hit her like a mac truck.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled as crimson as the red of the life force that had stained his clothes. He had Kagome firmly against a tree and was looking into her eyes, millimeters away from her face. He slowly lowered his head to her pulsing neck and inhaled deep, purring loudly as the smell clouded his mind and all reason was lost."My sweet bitch is in heat," he murmured against the sensitive skin beneath her ear, licking the salty, soft patch of skin leisurely. Kagome let a soft mewl escape her lips as heat began to pool in her southern region. Whatever was going on with him, Kagome thought through her fog filled mind, she did not want it to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Response to reviews:

Damnufine: Haha. You mighhht want to clean that up. Thank you. I've always preferred stories where Sesshomaru's beast is a main character and is constantly trying to gain control. He will break loose sometime during the story but I don't want to ruin it for you.

GothicHime89: Thanks. Honestly, I haven't decided but I will explain it later on. SarahJaneTennant: Thank you. More on the way.

Kechula2: Oh, there won't just be lemon. There will be lemonade! I plan to keep the demon tradition of seclusion later on...IF Sesshomaru gets his mate. Keep reading. ;)

I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. **Caution:** Beware of some naughty language in this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

Kagome's breath came quick and shallow as she looked into the eyes of the aroused taiyoukai. 'Holy shit' she thought. She could feel his bulge pressed firmly against her inner thigh and she blushed as the feeling made her unimaginably wet.

This causing the demon above her to smirk. _Our mate finds our size arousing. This pleases us. _"Do you find this demons'...stature...agreeable, miko?" he whispered into her ear, allowing the heat from his mouth linger over her ear lobe. Kagome gulped, and turned a brilliant shade of red as she nodded her head up and down, not trusting herself to keep from stuttering. 'Fuck yes, I do. Agreeable would be the understatement of the century!'

Sesshomaru smiled, his eyes shining crimson with evil intent, and his fingers snaked up to stroke her neck with his claws. "This Sesshomaru has watched you for some time and has seen the improvement of your powers. As is law, we are required to train our body, mind and soul until we are the strongest demon alive in order to return to the place of our birth and rule the western lands. We are also required to find a strong mate to be Lady of our house, to bear our pups and to be our companion."

Kagome just stared. She didn't even allow her mouth to drop at the fact that he had complimented her.

Being a miko, she was trained in the rituals and ceremonies of demons. She understood the rigorous training Sesshomaru had undertaken his entire life and it gave her a great respect and fear for the mighty taiyoukai. His aura was saturated in power that she could sense miles away from his body. 'But what was he getting at? Does he want me to aid him in the search for a mate?'

"...I already consider you our mate by right, for you were made for us. However, my more cautious keeper has doubts and has not yet approached you, claiming any male may mate you. This is not so, miko. You were created by the gods to be this Sesshomaru's mate. We will have no other."

Shock was the only thing she could feel. '**What!' **Not only is Sesshomaru's beast having a complete, articulate conversation with her, it was saying that she was to be Sesshomaru's mate! 'Wait, why don't I have a problem with that? Do I want to be Sesshomaru's mate?'

Yes, she knew the answer was yes. Inuyasha didn't want her and honestly, she didn't want Inuyasha. That ship had sailed. It had been a naive crush that would never be anything but else. There is no love if the one you want doesn't love you in return. Even now she knew after the years of traveling with Sesshomaru during the fight to destroy Naraku, she had been falling for the stoic Ice Prince. He was strong, chivalrous, intelligent, and even caring, judging by the way he reacts with Rin.

Besides, before Naraku had perished he had managed to put a spell on the well, rendering Kagome unable to pass through. She had been devastated. Her entire family and the life she had known was gone in the blink of an eye. Grandpa, Mother, Souta...gone. However, Kagome had family here. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Koga, even Inuyasha. And by the looks of it, there would be another addition...

Sesshomaru had watched and felt the emotions going through the small woman beneath him. He had lessened his grip but still had her pinned to the tree as he spoke his intention to court her. He watched as she thought, memorizing the way her face looked. She was so beautiful. Sesshomaru couldn't help the steady rumble of enjoyment vibrating through his chest and the spike in his arousal as he watched his soon-to-be-mate.

Being inuyoukai, he was a playful and affectionate lover by nature, but his beast was even more so. They use their dominace and strength to overpower their mates and teach them who they belong to. But once they are positive their mate will not leave them, they shower their loves and pups in affection and adoration. Even now, Sesshomaru's beast was fighting the urge to snuggle his head beneath his intended's chin and wag his tail in joy that she was his. _No, _Sesshomaru's beast thought,_ First I must instil that she will belong to this Sesshomaru and she will obey. Then, I will reward her with our affections. _

Sesshomaru civilized conscious watched from the mental cage were his beast has resided since he had forced it back years ago. He, too, observed the girls' reactions to the proposal. He wanted this female, he would admit it. She was mortal, yes, but she was strong and well trained. Her motherly instincts were akin to that of a youkai's and her body called to his mercilessly. She was truly the only female capable of berthing and raising his future heirs. 'Even if they are hanyou, they will still be from her body and this Sesshomaru's seed.' _Soft, weak pups_, his beast purred. _We will protect our pups. And our mate. We will no longer be alone when we enter our home. We will feel the warmth radiating off our mate for eternity. Our miko. Our Kagome... _

Sesshomaru couldn't help the small smile that crept up his lips at the thought of their pups. And Kagome pregnant...'Ughhh..." Sesshomaru moaned in pain. The thought of his female prenant with his pup made his cock throb painfully against Kagome's leg.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, pulled out of her musings from the groan of pain that had escaped the perfectley sculpted lips of the lord above her. She had been daydreaming of what their pups would look like, when she heard him... oh! Her eyes widened as she felt the bulge grow, something she didn't imagine was even possible! Sesshomaru chuckled at her response and her eyes shot up to meet his. They were no longer the blood red of before. Had his beast receded?

"Sesshomaru...? Is that you?"

"Yes, Kago... may I use your name?" he asked, eyeing her, unsure if she would allow him.

Kagome laughed out loud. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru. I would greatly appreciate it if you would use my name."

"Very well. It is polite to ask." Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Kagome-san. We, Sesshomaru, heir to the throne of the Western lands, would like to mark you, Kagome-san, as a candidate to be Lady of the Western lands and the mate of this Sesshomaru. Do you accept?"

Dun dun dun. Will Kagome accept? Will Sesshomaru ever get laid? Will there be sugar in the lemoade? You guys know the drill. Review, give feedback and we'll see where the road leads. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Kechula2: I know! Where is that guy? He should be there to cater to your needs! Patience. There will be lemons coming soon enough.

D.U.F: That's a lot shorter. :) Ha, um, not if I get to him first. Haha. Hey, if your beast scares me I might just end up too traumatized to finish and you may NEVER figure out how it ends so, you better keep that thing in check! Thanks you. And thanks for reading. :D

Animegirl12005: Thank you. :)

Esha Napoleon: Thanks

Genevieve: Sorry. It's taking me awhile to update these days because of finals but I'm working on it.

Fairqueen: I'm workin as fast as I can. :D

Soulspirit18: Ya. How could you not accept a sexy beast like him?

Gothichime89: I know. It sounds pretty screwed up. That part didn't really come out the way I wanted. He cares about her. But the Inu side is all about the dominance.

Hello, again. Rated M for language and sexual content. I think a lot of you are gonna like this one. ;)

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3**

"Sesshomaru... " Kagome whispered, barely loud enough for his inhuman ears. He was holding his breath. 'Oh, Kami. Please let the answer be yes...' He was looking into her closed lids, positive that his heart had stopped beating.

She opened her eyes to find amber staring back at her, with so much hope and fear, it nearly made her cry. She smiled."I, Kagome Higurashi, miko and protecter of the Shikon no Tama, accept your candidation as mate and Lady of the western lands." Sesshomaru looked into her eyes for another moment before he surged forward and covered her mouth with his.

'Mmmm, I could definatley get used to this...' Kagome thought as her brain turned hazy. He smelled so good, it was almost overwhelming. The smell of his hair, the warmth of his mouth, the strong, hardness of his body...

Sesshomaru was slowly loosing control of the situation. She smelled so damned good! And, kami, the way she was moaning into his mouth was threatening to pull his beast out, full force. He slowly removed his lips from hers and pressed his forehead to hers. _Don't stop, mate calls to us. Let her have us..._Sesshomaru took a deep breath. 'You forget. We are now beginning the courting ritual. As tradition states, we are not permitted to take this... take Kagome, before mating.' He paused. 'Our Kagome.' he thought, correcting himself. _Unless she wishes to initiate physical contact... _his beast purred. 'No. She will not be pressured into what she is not ready for. Our bitch will give herself to us on her own choice, when she feels ready.' His beast began to whine as Sesshomaru's blood flowed to a collected area under his garb. 'End of discussion!' he thought fiercely.

I'm sure you guys hate me right now. I know, it's so short. But I'm going out of town and I thought I'd leave you with a little something too help ease the pain. I promise you two chapters the next time I update!


End file.
